Night Terrors
by Curtis255
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the entire team as they deal with their nightmares that come back to haunt them from their traumatic childhood. I'll do at least every character once. Mostly Quintis
1. Hold Me

Happy got up and walked over to her husband's desk. Everyone else had cleared the garage for the night. Ralph stayed over with Sly, while Walter and Paige took advantage of her empty apartment. Toby looked up questioningly at his wife. She walked up behind his chair, taking his hat off and placing it playfully on her own head. He slowly spun his chair to face and smiled once he saw his hat on her head topped off with her silly face grin.

"Let's go home" Happy suggested.

"Okay. Dinner?" he asked.

"We have leftovers at home?"

"Sounds good."

They packed up their things and walked towards the door. Happy slipped her hand into Toby's back pocket and grabbing the car keys after copping a not so quick feel. Toby gasped shocked at how blunt she was being. Her pace quickened swaying her hips as he fell behind. She teased him all the way home by occasionally resting one hand on his upper thigh and making suggestive comments.

Once they got home he exited the car and locking it once he was out. They walked into the house and Happy went to change into one of Toby's shirts and ditch her tight skinny jeans. Coming back out of the bedroom, she saw Toby reheating leftover grilled chicken in a frying pan for fajitas. Once again walking behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist. Happy kissed his shoulders and lower back of his neck. The Doc chuckled at how affectionate his wife was being on such a slow and quiet night.

After eating Happy dragged him to the couch for TV and cuddles. Toby was shocked when they had started dating by how much she likes to cuddle and be close to him. He lays downs and she curls up beside him and rests her head onto his warm chest. With a kiss to her head Toby closes his eyes and tries to sleep. Happy had the tv on a show she had gotten into a few years back and had seen every episode multiple times but she could never really get sick of.

About three episodes later Happy sees Toby's peaceful face twitch. His body seems oddly tense for him to be in a restful sleep. Suddenly he jolts awake, sending Happy to the floor. Happy sits up and crouches next to the couch with and arm resting on in thigh. He is panting heavily and she is really concerned. "Toby?" she whispers. He turns to her quickly. "I'm OK" he tries to assure her. " You're not OK, Toby" She states. She stands and takes a seat next to him, pulling him close and rubbing his back to calm him. Toby suddenly breaks down sobbing in Happy's arms. He later fell asleep still in her arms. She lets him rest for a while. He gently wakes up half an hour later. "Lets go to bed, babe" "OK" he says. She helps him up and takes his hands, guiding him to the bedroom. Happy leads him to sit of the bed. She takes his shirt off and then his pants. Toby makes a joke about her undressing him and she quietly shushes him and helps him into PJ pants. She pushes him up the bed and moves the covers for him to get under. Happy kisses his head and changes for bed herself. Once in one of her husband's shirts and ditches her pants she crawls into bed next to them. She lays down close to him and he shifts to his side. He takes his arm and rests it on her hip. She moves closer. Her pulls her closer. They both cuddle into each other and fall fast asleep.

The sun came glimmering through the window hitting Toby in the face. He began to wake and stir. Happy woke up and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. "I can tell that's not a genuine smile, honey." "I'm just worried about you, Toby." Happy said. "Why?" Toby asked. "Don't you remember practically throwing me off of you and the couch, last night.? And that you spent half an hour sobbing into me?" Toby looks at her. "Ya, I remember. I don't wanna talk about it." "What can I do?" Happy was worried and wanted to make him feel better. She loved him and had never known that true love feeling till she met Toby. She hated seeing him in such denying pain. "Hold Me." is all he said.


	2. Cabe's Bad Night

He watched in horror at he watched his father fall. Blood dipped down and covered the floor. He bolts up in bed. A scream escapes his lips. Cabe had never been on to have nightmares but this was bad. His ears ring and his scream echoes through her apartment. He had been staying at Happy's since he couldn't stay at his place because of a pipe bursting. He tried to catch his breath.

Suddenly Happy and Toby were both by his side. Happy sat on the couch by his legs and Toby squatting by the couch. "You okay Cabe?" Happy asked "Yeah, I'll be fine you kids should go back to bed." Cabe said. Trying to catch his breath. "Cabe. You had a nightmare. You need to regulate your breathing. You're okay. You're safe." Toby tried to calm him. Cabe focused on his breathing and taking deep breaths.


End file.
